


All I Need

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: #theylivetogetherdealwithit, Cis Girl Louis, College AU, Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Girl Direction, cis girl harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis wake up together one weekend morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Need

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a roll with fics bc we're not doing anything in my classes anymore. I really wanna write more girl direction so this is my first attempt.

Harry woke up when the sun hit her eyes. It was late enough in the morning that sunlight had flooded the room and reflected off the white duvet.

She pulled her curls away from her face and turned toward Louis, who was also waking up.

“Morning love.” She kissed her girlfriend awake, morning breath be damned.

“Morning Haz. What time is it?”

“Almost ten. Do you wanna get up?”

Louis wrapped her arms around Harry. “Not yet. Let’s cuddle for a while, yeah?”

Harry smiled. “Always, babe.” Once they got out of bed, there would be breakfast to be eaten and schoolwork for uni to be done, but right now, there was only her and Louis. That was all she really needed anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
